


Maybe He Didn't Think It Through All The Way

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Noshavember, Sexual Tension, Stony - Freeform, bearded steve, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony made the mistake of making a bet against Steve to see who could hold out longer; Steve without shaving, or Tony without fucking. He clearly hadn't thought it all the way through, because Steve was fucking hot with a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He Didn't Think It Through All The Way

**DAY 8**

 

It was eight days into NoShavember and Tony was holding strong, still having not yet jumped Steve's bones. It was honestly only because of luck. Every time Steve had scratched the scruff on his face, there'd been other people in the room, otherwise, Tony was pretty sure he'd have just fucked the guy then and there. But no, he could hold out, he knew he could.

He didn't know what foreign part of his brain decided it was a good idea to do this. He'd somehow agreed to see who could holdout the longest, Tony without a fuck, or Steve without a razor. Apparently he didn't think it all the way through, because he had not thought Steve was going to be  _that hot_ , with a beard. Steve didn't even seem bothered by the situation and it was absolutely infuriating. He'd sworn that  _he just hated having a beard_ and that  _it'd be so hard to go a month without shaving._ The guy was probably just playing Tony, trying to get him all riled up and make him beg. Well, he was going to be disappointed, because Tony Stark did  _not_ beg, even if his boyfriend looked really,  _really,_ fucking hot with stubble. _  
_

Nope, didn't matter. He could do it.

But god, did Steve really need to bend over like that to get the milk out of the goddamn fridge? Was he seriously trying to kill him? No, Tony was fine. Steve had to go without fucking too, which meant Tony had a valuable asset- his ass. He needed to utilize it because he was almost definitely sure that he wasn't going to last another week, let alone the rest of the month.

But there weren't any rules about getting yourself off. So, Tony shot up from his seat at the counter and scurried to the shower. This was going to be the longest month of his entire fucking life.

 

-

**DAY 10**

 

Was facial hair supposed to be that good looking? There was no way Steve's hair just came in that kempt, he had to be cheating, right? It just wasn't humanly possible. But then again, Steve was a super-soldier, and who the fuck knew what that entailed. Tony knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off for much longer. And the continuous moaning he heard coming from the bathroom where Steve was taking a shower, really wasn't helping at all.

It was taking all of Tony's willpower to not say  _fuck the bet_ and jump in that shower and  _fuck Steve_  or better yet, have _Steve fuck him_. Mustering all of his power, he remained seated in his room, teeth clamping down on his knuckle as he desperately tried to keep from moaning and coming in his pants. He needed to finish these prints before Fury took care of this bet and chopped Tony's balls off. That thought was enough to sober him up.

Until he heard ragged breathing and the muttering of his name, indicating that Steve was close. Really fucking close.

Before Tony knew what he was doing, he barged into the bathroom, right as Steve went over the edge with a loud groan of Tony's name, taking the man with him.

"Fuck." Tony muttered as he slumped against the counter, reeling in Steve's attention. Rogers looked at Tony with that smug little grin that Tony so despised.

"Having fun there, Stark?" Steve asked, having the audacity to actually wink.

Tony fixed him with a stern glare, "This does not fucking count."

Steve shrugged and started washing his body, continuing to smile like he just won the goddamn bet, "'Course not."

 

-

**DAY 13**

 

Okay, if Steve could play the "irresistible seductress" then so could Tony. And he knew exactly how. He put on a white, tight-fitting t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, before heading down to the lab. He pulled on his gloves and strapped on some goggles before immediately delving into his work, getting oil everywhere and unavoidably on his face and clothes.

He knew this would work Steve up until he'd forfeit the bet and (hopefully) bend Tony over the very desk he was working at. Besides, in the mean time, he could actually do his job, at least until Steve inevitably came down, offering Tony lunch. At first, Tony was bouncing with anticipation, until he actually got lost in his work and hit his head on a tool when Steve opened the door and came in, not even bothering to knock.

He froze with the plate in his hand. He gulped and his face went red before timidly stepping forward and putting the plate on the desk. He'd made Tony a sandwich with Pickle slices on the side and potato chips, along with a beer.

"I-uh, brought you some lunch." Steve said, clearing his throat when the words came out hoarse and broken. Tony's plan was working.

"You going to join me?" He asked, standing up and purposefully getting really close to Steve as he reached behind him and grabbed some disinfectant wipes. And he definitely  _did not_ put those there earlier for exactly that reason.

Steve scratched his ever growing beard and sighed, "Uh, no, not today." He stuttered and Tony didn't miss the way he was keeping his crotch well hidden behind the small curve of the desk. Tony pulled off his gloves and wiped his hands.

Tony walked around the bend of the desk, and crowded Steve's space. "Why not?"

"Oh, you know, I've got some stuff I need to run by-" He yelped in surprise when Tony grabbed his (hard) crotch. Steve's eyes narrowed and he fixed a glare on Tony.

"That is cheating. I never-" He let out a whimper as Tony twisted his hand, "I never touched you."

"Hmm, well, what're you going to do about it, Rogers? Do you forfeit?" Tony groaned when Steve abruptly grabbed him through his jeans, "Hnng-"

"No, do you?" Steve whispered in Tony's ear, ghosting his breath over his neck. Tony's breathing was heavy and he wanted nothing more than to tear that button-up right off the fit blond, but instead, he just let the other man's crotch go.

"N-no." He breathed. Steve quickly ground his hips against Tony before breaking away and walking out of the room, leaving a disheveled Tony behind.

_Dammit._

 

-

**DAY 17**

 

Steve had been scratching his beard practically nonstop for the past three days, and it was driving Tony crazy for a multitude of reasons. One of which was of course how hot the man could look with a bit of hair on his face and a hand to accompany it and the other being that it was just fucking annoying.

"Would you please stop scratching your beard?" Tony asked exasperatedly, as he sat at the kitchen counter, going over some specs for a new suit. Steve had been scratching for at least ten minutes straight as he scoured the kitchen for something to eat.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just this beard is so fucking itchy." Steve griped, flopping down into the seat next to Tony.

"Language." Tony chided before snickering, earning a groan and annoyed glare from Steve.

"One time. I said that once."

Tony ignored that, "You could always concede." He suggested, trying to feign indifference which he didn't think he did very well.

"Not going to happen." Steve assured him, even as he scraped his chin.

"Okay." Tony said, trying and failing to hold back his grin. He was totally going to win.

 

-

**DAY 19**

 

"What're you doing?" Tony asked as he walked into the shop to find Steve laying under a raised car, messing around with shit he probably didn't know anything about.

"Working." Came the muffled answer from beneath the vehicle.

"On what?" Tony asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down by Steve's bent legs.

"A car. I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

Even though Steve couldn't see him, Tony rolled his eyes, "Haha, very funny." He tapped Steve on the leg, "Just get your ass out of there before you screw something up."

"Yes, sir." Steve said, rolling out from under the car, to show his shirtless, oil covered self. God have mercy. Tony licked his lips and tried to create enough saliva for him to actually be able to speak again. 

"That really the reason you came down here half dressed?" His voice came out croakier than he would have preferred but he didn't actually care that much, because he was too busy eye-fucking Steve. Why didn't he bring him there more often? How was it that he was only now discovering the wonders of Mechanic Steve? When he couldn't even do anything with the amazing sight?

Steve grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands like all the masculine guys did in movies after working on their  _rides_. Tony audibly gulped. "What're you implying, Stark?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply but that was when Steve dipped the cloth in a bucket of water and started wiping off his torso- and  _oh fuck it._

Tony jumped out of his seat and clashed his mouth with Steve's. It was a sloppy kiss, nothing but tongue, teeth, and raw hunger. God, did Tony _love_ that beard. Steve broke away and hastily pulled Tony's shirt over his head and tossed it randomly away, before pushing Tony up against the wall in another desperate kiss. Steve rocked his hips on Tony's, who moaned into the kiss. He was going to have terrible beard-burn.

Steve pulled away and started nipping and sucking on Tony's neck, as Tony undid Steve's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Soon, they were both naked, Tony kissing and sucking on his collarbones, Steve's hands tangled in his hair.

He heard a breathy chuckle come from Steve, "Guess this means I win."

Tony pulled Steve in for another kiss, not stopping this time until they were both gasping for air, "Just shut up and get on me, Rogers, now."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed! This was just something I quickly whipped up from a Tumblr post for fun while waiting to go to Rocky Horror. Sorry it's so short!


End file.
